


Interlude XVII

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [138]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Heaven, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Plans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Sherlock plans for the future – and he is not the only one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aely/gifts).



_[Begin narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes]_

I did not mention this to John at the time, but I was already using our travels around the country to try to find somewhere that we might settle at some time in the future. My fame, thanks to my friend's Herculean writing efforts, was by this time such that staying in London would not have been possible, so I was on the lookout for any part of the country which appealed to him at all. My retirement (and hopefully an utterly disgraceful old age!) with the man I loved lay many years ahead of me, but there was no harm in looking now.

I myself quite liked the walking moorlands around the Lancashire-Yorkshire border that we had encountered in our last case, and had wondered if the closeness to Brontë Country might entice my friend, but John found it too cold for anything more than a holiday. For that reason and the sometimes sad memories attached to it, he also did not wish to return to his native Northumberland. Somewhere more southerly, perhaps; I had noted a liking for the Sussex Downs during the case of the Blue Carbuncle, so I might try to obtain another case in that area. 

There is a lot of nonsense, mostly written by people of a later generation, about how intolerant people in Victorian times were as to those who were 'different'. Whilst there is an element of truth in this, the recent case involving Mr. Benezet and Mr. Wallace showed that such relationships were tolerated, provided that there was an element of discretion. I would no more wish to know what went on behind their closed doors than they would wish to hear details of what went on behind my own, especially when I got out the collar my brother Gaylord had once sent me, saw the look on John's face, and.....

I was, however, a good brother. I always offered to inform Gaylord afterwards how I used his present but, for some strange and inexplicable reason, he never seemed to wish to stay around long enough to hear!

_[End narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes]_


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. God winced.

“I did not think that he had it in him!” She exclaimed.

“Mercifully, it is all right for Castiel to be on the receiving end whilst a human”, He said. “No danger of any nephilim for now, dearest. Once he brings his man up here, however – well, the hunter will become what they call down there 'an army wife'. And when his brave soldier husband comes home after work....”

He caught on to Her obvious eagerness.

“We shall _not_ be watching!” He said firmly. “This is Heaven, not The Porn Channel!”

“Hmm”, She said airily, in the sort of tone that husbands in every dimension have long learned to fear.


End file.
